Chosen by Destiny
by Alexpuppy
Summary: A few months after the Blitz team entered S Class, Leena's GS is totaled. Bit and Leena set out to find her a new Zoid. They find a Ultimet(spelling?) X that no one can pilot. Leena is the only person who can Pilot it?!? Bit / Leena
1. Meet the Ligra Zero

Chosen by Destiny   
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any of its people. ,-_-, I wish I did...But come to think of it, it would be hard to own it and if I did, then I wouldn't be abil to write this story because it probable would be in the sieres! ^_^; (that would be weird...)  
  
(A/n: I don't know to much about Zoids. I love it anyway! Like I don't know every little detail of the inside of the hover cargo and I don't know Bit's fave color and I don't even know Bit's moms name! Oh, and I never saw the ending to the series, but that's no big deal! Oh, and another thing, my spelling sucks. sorry.)  
  
Chosen by Destiny   
  
"BIT!"  
  
"oh god. I'm dead meat..." A scared Bit Cloud whispered as he decided that it would be smart to run now....  
  
"NOT AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO STEAL My FOOD?!?" An enraged Leena screamed running after Bit.  
  
"Finders, keepers!" He yelled back as he ran faster, taking a bite out of the cookie he had just stolen. If Bit had been looking where he was running, he would have saw the candy (a/n: ... I couldn't think of something to slip on...) and jumped over it, but Nooo, he just HAD to enjoy bugging Leena. He slipped on the candy and slammed head first into the corner.  
  
"I have you know, Bit. hehehe." Leena said, hovering over him(a/n: not literally...) Bit sat in the corner, holding the cookie in his mouth and put his arms over his head to protect himself. There was aloud Snapping sound. Bit opened one eye slowly, looking to see what that noise was. He opened both eyes to realize half of his, well Leena, cookie had been broken off.  
  
"Hey!" He complained looking over at Leena who was standing in front of him munching her half.  
  
"Look, I could have beaten the hell out of you, but I decided to be nice. It was MY cookie in the first place..."  
  
The Blitz Team had now been in the S Class for a few months. Brad and Naomi Had started to go out and Jamie, well, he was just Jamie. Bit and Leena had become good friends but always had their little fights. They considered the fights battles, but everyone else considered them to be flirting. The Zoids were doing good to, well most of them. All the Zoids were fine except for the Liger 0. He seemed very dispersed for some reason. Until one day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAAAA! Look! Look at my beautiful Gun Sniper! Its a wreck! What am I going to do?!?" Leena cried. They had just been in a rough zoid battle that they only just won. They might have won, but Leena's GS had been totaled.  
  
"Hey doc, maybe Leena and I could go out and look for a new zoid for her?" Asked Bit.  
  
"Well, ok. But the car isn't working right now, so you'll need to take the Liger. I hope there is enough room." Answered Steve.  
  
"Come on Leena, doc said I could take you out to find another Zoid. What do you say?"  
  
"OK! Lets go!" The two hurried to the Liger and tried to fit both of them in. In the end, Leena just sat on Bits lap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
30 minutes from the hover cargo, Bit spotted something sparkling in the distance.  
  
"Hey leena, do you see that out there? Or is it just me?"  
  
"Your right! Go and see what it is, Bit." The Liger, for some reason started to run faster, and faster, and faster until they got there.  
  
"Wow! Its a Zoid! OH MY GOD!!!" Yelled Leena.  
  
"This is unbilevibile!"  
  
It was a Zoid that looked JUST like the Liger 0, with just a few little differences. It seemed more, well, girl-like. The weird thing was that there was no one in sight. There was a girl Liger 0, with no one here to clam it.  
  
"Well, what do you think? Think it belongs to some one?" Bit asked.  
  
"Hey Bit, look at this."  
There was a note taped to the girl Liger's paw. I read:  
  
Dear person,  
  
I'm happy you found Ligra 0. I can not pilot this Zoid. I'm hoping that you can though. I have been to see all the best Zoid worriers in the world and no one can even get it to take one step! Maybe you are the chosen one, the one from the legend. Also, she seems very lonely, I think it maybe because she is not with the Liger 0. Please take good care of her. thanks.  
  
-you need not know my name.  
  
"oh. my. god." Was all Bit could spit out.  
  
"well, you want to try Bit? I mean, YOU are the one who can pilot the Liger, maybe you can pilot the Ligra too!" Leena said. She wished she could. She would have the same zoid as Bit! But she already knew the Bit would be able to pilot it. Bit walked over to the Ligra. She gave a small roar and this startled Bit. He started to fall but then Ligra quickly grabbed to collar of his shirt and put him back on his feet.  
  
"Amazing!" A voice from behind a rock said. "Sir, this has never happened be for! She has never been nice to anyone! And all of a sudden, a boy came up and she's as polite as can be! Maybe, just maybe you are the chosen one from the legend!" The Man said, stepping up to Bit.  
  
"I wouldn't be too surprised," Leena walked over to them, "He IS the one who can pilot the Liger 0." She finished.  
  
"Oh, then you are a person from the legend, but not the one who can pilot Liger 0. It must be someone else. Young lady, might you give it a try?" The man asked. "Oh and before you try, my name is Bob, the man who wrote the note that was on the Ligra. Now what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Bit,"  
  
"And I'm Leena. Now I'm going to see if I can pilot the Ligra 0." To her amazement, the Ligra bent her head down so that she could get in the cockpit. She sat in and closed the top. Ligra roared and Started to walk forward. Then started to run, and then stopped. Leena jumped out.  
  
"O.O"  
  
"O.O"  
  
"Wow! That's a really nice Zoid!" Leena commented.  
  
End Chap.1  
  
(a/n: R&R please! If I get alot of reviews, I'll continue this story! Oh, and no Flames, k?) 


	2. Legend

Chosen By Destiny  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: ya, ya, I know... I don't own Zoids... poop...  
  
Chapter 2.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:  
To her amazement, the Ligra zero bent her head down so that leena could get in the cockpit. She sat in and closed the top. Ligra roared and started to walk forward. Then started to run, and then stopped. Leena jumped out.  
  
"O.O"  
  
"O.O"  
  
"Wow! That's a really nice Zoid!" Leena commented.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! I can see the Liger! Wait, are my eyes playing tricks on me, or am I seeing two Ligers?" Asked Jamie.  
  
The Doc walked up to the window and looked out. His eyes widened slitty and he rubbed them just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"I think your right Jamie! WOW! Lets go see whose piloting it!" Doc said in his high pitched dreamy voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone ran to the garage to meet the Liger and Ligra. The cockpit to the Liger opened and Bit jumped out.  
  
"uh, Bit? Where is Leena? You didn't forget her, did you?" Asked Brad. He truly ment it to. Bit had been known to make stupid mistakes in his life.  
  
"Hell no!" Bit retorted, "Hey, Leena!" He yelled up to her as the cockpit opened and Leena jumped out.  
  
"O.O"  
  
"O.O"  
"O.O"  
  
"Yaaa... Weeell, ummm.... Okaaay... Maybe we should go upstairs and tell them what happened?" Bit suggested to Leena.  
  
"you read my mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, lets get this strait. You saw a Zoid in the forest and decided to check it out. There was this gut who just SO happened to have a girl like Liger Zero and he just GAVE it to you?" Asked Jamie. Something just didn't sound right...  
  
"Yep!" Bit and Leena said at the same time.  
  
"Cool! We got another liger for free! Yippee!" Doc yelled!  
  
"ugg..." Jamie sighed. Was he the only normal person here?!? (a/n: Yep!!! @_^)  
  
"Oh, and dad, the guy said he was going to come by later to drop off the armor for Ligra, k? Could you make me a system like Bits where I can change my armer easily?" Leena asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ya! More fun for me!" Doc yelled as he skipped off to the control room.  
  
`Yep, I'm the only normal one here...' Jamie sighed as he walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
"The winner is... The Blitz team!" Yelled the judge.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yahoo! Wow, Ligra is a really nice Zoid!" Leena said.  
  
"Ya, it is!" Bit said over the com link to Leena, "And now the Liger has a friend like him, he's not depressed anymore!" Bit pointed out happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey dad, what are you reading?" Asked Leena as she and Bit entered the room.  
  
"Oh, just this book I found called `Real Zoids Myths and Legends'. Its a really good book. I was just reading a legend about two magic Zoids that were in love. They were forced apart though. It said this let evil start to grow. Here, I'm just about to finish it. I'll read you the end. "... When the two lover Zoids are brought together, and the chosen once are untied too, the evil will show it's true self and only the two chosen once and lover zoids will be able to fight" Wow, I really like that one." Said Doc. He turned around to see an unconscious Bit and Leena. (a/n: Just like when leena fainted because of the chain saw man. Still standing, eyes blank. Same scared expression)  
  
"Hmmmm, I wonder what happened to them?" Doc wondered. He walked away as unconscious Bit and Leena just stood there, eyes blank, scared look on their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Hey Brad! Where are Bit and Leena? Jamie asked. He needed to talk to them about raiding the fridge.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a few madders I would like to talk with them about my food going missing. I might as well help look for them. Lets ask the Doc." Brad suggested.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Doc! Have you seen Bit and Leena anywhere? " Jamie asked.  
  
"Not lately, but about two hours ago I saw them in the rec. room. They weren't moving and they looked a little spooked out. Theirs eyes didn't look quite right. Almost like the did when the Chain saw man was attacking Leena and she would faint. remember how her eyes went blank?" Doc said standing up, now a little worried.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"yep, that's exactly how I saw them when I left. Their eyes... They look even more... well... ghostly then when Leena used to faint." Doc pointed out.  
  
"Hurry! We should take them to the med. room quickly! They both seem to have fainted!" Jamie said rather loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit's and Leena's Dream... (a/n: They both had this dream. I'm just putting this in Bits p.o.v)  
  
It seemed as if her were being sucked in to a portal. It finally ended and he was in the air. The land scape was zooming past him. He landed next to Leena, Liger and Ligra. Suddenly, a shadow appears and the sun is covered be clouds. Leena grabbed on to Bit because she was scared. Thunder strikes and it starts to rain, harder, and harder... Bit and Leena just stood there, leena still holding on to Bit, who was now hugging her. The out line of a Zoid appeared. It held up a gun and....  
  
End Chapter 2.  
  
(a/n: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I don't, yet, I do. I love this story so expect the next chap soon. Warning: This fic will be REALLY long....) 


	3. The REALLY Weird Dream

Chosen by Destiny  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: Insert your favorite zoids disclaimer here (translated) I don't own zoids!  
  
(a/n: Sorry to Johan, I by mistake lost your email you sent me so can you re send it to me? I have SO much junk mail that I deleted it along with a lot of other stuff. sorry! ^_^;)  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 days later...  
  
Harry look at Leena's blank white eyes. They scared the heck out of him. Harry had a sad look on his face. `What happened to my wonderful Leena?' he thought. He looked over to the other bed were Bit also lay with blank whit eyes. Suddenly, the color of Leena's eye started to return, and so did Bits! The weird part was that it happened at the same time. They started to move and they sat up, both at the same time.  
  
"LEENA! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" Yelled Harry in joy. After hearing Harry yell, Doc, Jamie and Brad came running in to the med. room. Harry hugged leena but she pushed him away.  
  
"What a GREAT way to wake up..." Leena said, rather annoyed.  
  
"Leena! Bit! Your ok!" Doc exclaimed running over to hug Leena.  
  
"Yeah. But what happened? I don't remember anything." Leena replied.  
  
"Yeah! I don't remember anything after you read us the end to the legend!" Bit said. He tried to get up, but failed rather badly and collapsed on the bed again.  
  
"Ouch. My head hurts." Bit said.  
  
"Go away and let me sleep! Its still 3 am! God!" yelled Leena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, how are you two feeling now?" Doc asked. He, Jamie, Brad and Harry were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast.  
  
"Better. But what happened?" Asked Bit, rubbing his head.  
  
"Well, we found you and Leena unconscious, still standing, eyes wide open, but they were ghostly black. I think you two had be unconscious for about 2 hours before we found you in the living room. I believe you both fainted while I was reading you the legend." Said Dr. Tourus.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember you telling part of the legend, but then at the part about the two who were destined finding each other, or something, it all went blank!" Leena remembered.  
  
"Hey! Me too! That's as far as I remember!" Commented Bit. Something fishy was going on here. Just no body knew quite what.  
  
`Leena and Bit now both had Ultimate Xs and they both just fainted for no good reason, both at the same time, and both awoke at the same time. weird.' Thought Jamie.  
  
"I'm going to go work on something." Said Jamie as he got up and left.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry!" Bit said, sitting down to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ya know, I had the weirdest dream when I was unconscious!" Said Bit, who was know sitting on the couch with Leena.  
  
"You too? I had this weird dream, too. I can remember it very clearly. It was more like a nightmare." Leena replied.  
  
"Me too! When it started, I was flying through a portal of some kind!" Bit said.  
  
"Wow! That's how my dream started! Then I landed and I was kind of flying really fast, then..." She started.  
  
"... I landed and I saw you, Liger and Ligra!" Bit finished. This was TOO weird. They had both had the same dream so far.  
  
"And then it started to rain and we just stood there and suddenly..."  
  
"The out line of a weird Zoid appeared and lifted his gun up and pointed it at us!"  
  
"Exactly! Wow, this is weird. Well, then it shot at us, but a shield just appeared around us, protecting us! Then..."  
  
"I woke up!" Bit finished once again.  
  
"Hey you 2, you ok?" Asked brad, who walked in and sat down next to them.  
  
"Yeah. But you wouldn't believe what just happened!" Bit said.  
  
"When we were unconscious, we had the exact same dream! Isn't that weird?" Asked Leena.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why. But how is that possible? Something weird is happening..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys. I found some info about the Ligra. Ya see, when you two fainted, it happened about the same time, right? Well, I wondered if it had anything to do with the Liger and Ligra!" Said Jamie, showing them the papers. "I found that Leena is indeed the only person who is able to pilot the Ligra. Bit is indeed the only person who can pilot the Liger. But I don't know why they both fainted that the same time." Concluded Jamie.  
  
"Well, I definitely think it has something to do with the two Zoids because both Leena and Bit told me that they both had the same dream when the were unconscious." replied Brad.  
  
"Is that so. Well, that makes things more complicated." Dr. Tourus said.  
  
End Chapter 3.  
  
(a/n. Don't worry. I'm sorry for making this so short but the next chapter will be much longer! cya!) 


	4. A Mean, Yet Funny Trick

Chosen By Destiny  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Zoids! hehehehe, But I know they are coming out with a zoids Games boy Advanced game about november 30 2002, I think.... At least that's was I read....  
  
Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening...  
  
"Hey Leena, where is everyone?" Asked Bit who had just gotten out of the shower. He had a tank top and boxers on with a towel around his neck and his hair was still wet.  
  
"Well, remember that battle we had a week ago with Dr. Layon? It turns out that the power supply broke and they said they needed to go out to get a new one. I think they all went and told me that we were staying to watch the Zoids. Jamie pointed out that the trip was about a days drive from here so I'm guessing they will be back about, oh, say, three days. That means they will be back on thursday night!" responded Leena who was in her PJs. "That's means that we get the WHOLE hover cargo to our self's for 3 days!" She said, joyfully. Then she stood up and walked over to the counter. There was a note there. She picked it up and read it. "Damn it! Dad said that Harry was going to stop by to night!" Leena yelled over to Bit.  
  
"WHAT?!? Why? Oh, when he walks in that door, I WILL beat him up..." Growled Bit. He REALLY didn't like Harry Champ.  
  
"Hey, I know what we could do when he turns up! Come here, I've got a plan..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minutes later...  
  
"Ya got it know? Hey, we're in our pjs, if harry is coming, shouldn't we change?" Asked Leena.  
  
"Good Idea." They both went off to their rooms and changed in to their normal clothing. They returned only to see Harry waiting in the front door. Bit went over to open the door. Leena stopped him for just a second.  
  
"Now, remember what to do, k?" She asked.  
  
"Yep!" they went over and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Harry." Bit said as Leena leaned her head on Bits shoulder.  
  
`This is SOO going to piss Harry off!' Leena thought as Harry walk in, eyeing them weirdly. He walked in to the rec. room. Bit and Leena followed him in, holding each others hand. Now Harry, looked REALLY mad.  
  
"So, how ya doing Harry?" Leena asked, as they sat down on the couch and Bit put his arm around Leena's waist. Both Bit and Leena blushed a little but both cooled down once they saw Harry's face. He was SO angry that you could as most see the smoke coming out of his ears. He couldn't hold it in any longer...  
  
"What are you doing with my Leena?!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"YOUR Leena? If you ask me, she's more like MY Leena." Commented Bit.  
  
"WHAT?!? Leena, darling, is this true?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well, ya. We're pretty close, ya know." She replied, kissing Bit on the check. He blushed a little but come to think of it, he kind of liked it. Leena laid her head on Bit's shoulder and he kissed on the top of his head. Harry looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
"B-but how?!? Why him over me?!? I have SOOO much more money then him!"  
  
"Well, he's cuter then you, he's nicer then you, he's stronger then you, he's better at Zoid battles then you, and I love him more then you." Leena said, smiling.  
  
"But, but! This isn't fair!! Bit! I once again challenge you to a Zoid battle! Winner gets Leena!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry, but I don't really want to battle you. Ya see, I'm in S class, you're not. If I were to battle you, what would that do to reiteration?" Bit said. He knew what we going to happen next.  
  
"If you win, I'll pay you 10 times as much!" Harry yelled.  
  
`Bingo.' Bit thought.  
  
"Ok, winner gets Leena and If I win, 10 times as much money as normal!" Finish Bit, who was really happy now.  
  
"Is 5 days from now good?" Asked Leena.  
  
"Ok, be there, or be square!" Harry yelled as he left the hover cargo.  
  
"Yes! IT WORKED!" Yelled Bit as soon as Harry was gone.  
  
"Now remember the deal, I get some of that money once you win, Bit" Leena said, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. But I didn't think acting as if we were a couple would work so good!" Bit replied.  
  
"Wow! Once again, two men fighting for my love!" Leena sighed, eyes sparkling  
  
"What ever, Leena." Bit replied. `I hope I win!' He thought to him self, smirking. He knew he would.  
  
"Well, I'm going to change in to my PJs then we can do some thing until we go to bed. Right now I'm anything but sleepily." Said Leena, walking off to her room.  
  
"Me too." Bit said as he headed for his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, what do ya want to do?" Asked Leena. She had NO idea hat to do but felt like having some fun.  
  
"Well, why don't we play a game? Maybe hide and seek? Tag? I know! Hide and seek tag, in the dark!" Bit said. (a/n: Have you ever played that? I Luv that game!)  
  
"Ok! I'll go turn off all the lights! cya in a sec!" Replied Leena running off to turn off the lights. just as she left the room, the lights flickered off.  
  
"huh, what just happened? Bit! I'm scared!" Yelled Leena.  
  
"You mean that wasn't you?" Asked Bit. Now he was starting to get scared. Leena turned around and found her way back to Bit, who was now VERY scared.  
  
"Maybe I should go see what just happened." Bit said as he wandered in to the next room.  
  
"Bit? BIT! Don't just leave me here all alone!" Leena screamed and ran forward. She bumped in to a wall.  
  
"ouch."  
  
"what?"  
  
"ouch."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"I ran in to a wall."  
  
Bit fell over anime style.  
  
"Here, let me help you up!" Bit said, pulling her up.  
  
"Thanks. I wonder what happened." she said, standing up. She brushed her self off and slowly found her way over to the control room.  
  
"Maybe we ran out of power because the power supply was broken." Suggested Bit.  
  
"Hey! I bet your right! Well, know I'm a little to creeped to play hide and seek, but we can do something else!"  
  
"Why not make shadow puppets with a flash light?" Bit asked. He had always been good at making shadow puppets.  
  
"Sounds like fun, but I don't know how." Leena had never made a shadow puppet before. Sure she knew what one was but she had never bothered to learn.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you! I'll get a flash little and you go sit down. This time, don't run in to a wall, would you not." Bit said, laughing silty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, guess what this is?" Bit said as he made a shadow on the wall with his fingers.  
  
"Umm, the Eiffel Tower! Wow! How did you do that?" Asked Leena, amazed.  
  
"Well, lets see," He started. "Well, first put your hand in front of the flash light. Then, put these fingers here, yeah, like that. Then put those there. Good job." And with in a minute, she knew how to make the Eiffel Tower. Bit also taught her how to make the Statue of Liberty. He also taught her how to make a worm....  
  
"Well, that was fun! Well, I'm kind of used to the dark now, so do you want to play hind and seek now?" Asked Leena.  
  
"Ok! You hide first! Ill count to.... How about 100? Ok, here I go!" Bit turned around and put his head to the wall, closed his eyes, and started counting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"100! Ready or not, here I come!" Yelled Bit as he walked over to search the room. First he checked the rec. room. `Nope, not here.' He thought. Next he checked to kitchen. 5 minutes later... `Not here either.' He decide to check the control room next. He checked every where except one spot. `In there, I know it.' He sat down next to the desk and looked under it.  
  
"Hi Leena."  
  
"Umm... Hi?"  
  
"I think its your turn, Leena."  
  
"I think your right." She got out from under the desk and walked in to the hall way. She started to count to 100.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"100! Ready or not, here I come!" Leena yelled. She had a pretty good idea were Bit was hiding. She ran into the kitchen, only to find no trace of Bit. She walked into the control room and after a few minute of looking, she found no Bit. Just as she walked into the rec. room, she felt 2 hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Boo." Someone whispered in her ear.  
  
"Bit! You scared me to death for a second there!" Leena said turning around to face Bit. "Well, I think I found, Bit"  
  
"No, Leena, I think I found you." He said. "Well, I'm getting kind of sleepy so I think I'm going to go to bed now. See ya in the morning!" Bit said and started to head to his room.  
  
"Wait!" Leena yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... Good night Bit." She said, smiling. Bit returned the smile.  
  
"Good night Leena." He said and went off to bed.  
  
`Arg! Why didn't you just tell him then Leena! Just tell him that you love him!' She was mentally yelling at her self.  
  
End chapter 4  
  
(A/n: Bit and Leena are just SO cute in this chapter! Just in case anyone didn't get the beginning, Bit and Leena are playing a trick on Harry just to get for easy money. They pretend that they are a couple even though they are not.... yet... ^_-) 


	5. A Friendly Game

Chosen by Destiny  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I don't really own anything but stuff that I buy like I own my Nintendo system but not any cartoons.  
  
(A/n: I f you REALLy have flame me, I'd prefer you e-mail me about it and not use the reviews to do that. I'd like to thank Evil #1 or Dawn for helping me out with my story and making sure that ever thing sounds ok. Thankies!)  
  
Chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning Bit!" Leena said, as she walked into the kitchen. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"Silly, what does it look like I'm doing?" He asked, putting a plate of scrambled eyes and bacon in front of her. She giggled as she saw how they were arranged in the shape of a smiley face.  
  
"Thanks!" She said as she started to eat. "But how did you make it with the power gone?"  
  
"Umm, well, before my mom died, she taught me how to cook, and we were kind of poor, so we couldn't always pay for electricity. She taught me what to do in a case like that. All I did was light the burner with a match! Easy!"  
  
"Wow! This is good!" she complemented.  
  
"Gosh, I didn't do that good, did I?" He asked. If he could remember right, his mom always used to complain about his food being burnt of undercooked.  
  
"This is great, Bit!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that morning...  
  
knock, knock.  
  
"What was that?" Leena asked, looking up from her book.  
  
"Umm, the wind? Or maybe it was alien invaders coming down to capture us and make us their slaves for ever!" Bit Yelled, a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Or MAYBE its some one at the door..." Leena said as she looked out the window. Sure enough their was...  
  
"BIT! Help!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Its, its... HARRY! He's come back to hunt you down because he thinks I'm your girl friend!"  
  
"Or maybe he's just here to make sure I didn't do anything to you."  
  
"Oh. Hey! I got an idea! Lets hide in a room and lock the door, and act like we're not home!"  
  
"Good idea Leena!" Bit replied as they ran off to Leena's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"LEENA! LLEEEENNAA!!!! Oh no! That horrible Bit must have done some thing to me dear Leena! Don't worry Leena! You king is here to help you!" Harry yelled as he tried to bash the door down. It didn't work though.  
  
"Oh no! He's going to try to brake in!"  
  
"Don't worry Leena, there are no windows in this room!" Bit reminded her. "Why don't we play a game?"  
  
"Ok! How about truth or dare?"  
  
"umm, ok. You go first." They were sitting next to each other, blocking the already locked door.  
  
"Ok, truth? or Dare?" She asked. She smiled, thinking about what she would make him do if he picked dare.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Hehehehe." She looked at him, her trigger-happy face showing.  
  
"..."  
  
"I dare you to go open a window and tell harry that we can't come open the door for him because we're `busy'!"  
  
"Leena!"  
  
"Do it! Do it!"  
  
"..." (A/n: the revenge of the dot, dot, dots!) Bit opened the door and walked out. Leena heard Bit yell out to harry.  
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
"Bit! What have you done to my Leena?!?"  
  
"Ha! Your Leena? Yeah right! Anyway, we can't come open the door for you cause we're a little busy, if you know what I mean..." Bit yelled out. Then he walked back in, closed the door and sat back down next to Leena.  
  
"You should have seen the look on his face!"  
  
"I can just imagine it!"  
  
"Ok! Its my turn! Truth or dare?" Bit asked.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"OOKAY! Go open a window and totally diss Harry! That should be fun! I'll even come to listen!"  
  
"That's not much of a dare but it will be fun. If i know him as well as I think I do, he'll just think I'm joking but its worth a try."  
  
Bit and Leena walked out of the room and to still open window.  
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
"Oh, My Leena! Your Ok! What has that awful person done to you?!?"  
  
"Awful? Well if he's that bad, I'd hate to what you are!"  
  
"Good one Leena!" Bit whispered  
  
"????"  
  
"Bit is SOOOO much better than you it's scary! I wouldn't want to be with you if you were the last person on earth even if it meant killing off the human race!"  
  
"Aww, I know you don't mean that Leena!" Harry replied.  
  
"Bit, he won't listen to me."  
  
"Lets just leave it at that. We've done enough damage. It was worth it too!" They closed the window and walked back to Leena's room, closed the door and sat down next to each other again.  
  
"That was fun."  
  
"Yeah. Ok, now its my turn! Truth or dare?" Asked Leena.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
`Here's your chance Bit!' He thought.  
  
"You."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Your heard me."  
  
"You like m-me?" Leena stammered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"No, I love you Leena." Bit replied, standing up in front of her.  
  
"Bit," She started as she too stood up. "I love you too." Their heads slowly moved closer as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Bit put his hands around Leena's waist as Leena rapped he hands around Bit's neck. A few moments later they parted for air. Leena laid her head on Bits chest. Her dream had finally come true, Bit did lover her as much as she loved him. This had to be the best day of her life.  
  
"Leena, I think we need to do something about Harry."  
  
"Your right." She replied as they broke a part.  
  
"Bit, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Leena. But now what should we do with Harry?" His well known grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Well, we could go out for a walk and just show him that we're not home. He came in a car, so her wouldn't be able to catchup with us if we took Ligra and Liger."  
  
"Good idea! Lets go get ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had left the hover cargo on their walk. Leena didn't really know where they were going so she just let Bit lead.  
  
`I can't believe Bit and I are finally together! What will my dad think? Who cares as long as I can spend the rest of my live with Bit!' Leena thought happily as Bit slowly came to a stop. She followed him in to the forest and then he stopped and got out of the Liger. She also stopped and got out ot the Ligra. The Ligra and Liger sat down and roared. Bit and Leena waved to them and walked in to the forest, hand in hand.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" Leena asked.  
  
"Oh, just some where I used to come when I was younger. Ya know, before I came along with you guys." Bit replied. Leena noted the river they had been following had started to flow faster. She saw the end of the forest and what she saw next was amazing!  
  
"Bit! I don't know what to say! Its beautiful!" They were standing on a cliff, next to a water fall. The cliff looked out over a lake and the rest of the forest. The sun had started to set so there were many colors in the sky.  
  
"Ya, but not as beautiful so you." He said. Their lips once again met for a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night...  
  
`Brrrrrrr. Its cold. I wish we had power so the heating would work.' Leena sighed as she sat up in her bed. Then she had a great idea. She got out of bed and headed down the hall way. She knocked on Bits door.  
  
"You can come in Leena." She opened the door and walked in, closing it after her.  
  
"Leena, its 12:00pm. What are you doing up?"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking. Why are you up?"  
  
"I'm too cold to sleep. stupid power. HAD to go out now, didn't it?"  
  
"That's why I'm here. I was wondering if I could snuggle with you."  
  
"Did you really have to ask?" He said, smirking while pulling the covers over so she could get in.  
  
"Thanks Bit."  
  
"Hey, no prob.! It solves both our problems and it'd be nice to snuggle." He rapped an arm around her, gave her a small kiss on the lips and they both fell asleep.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
(A/n: And NO, they did NOT have sex! That wouldn't be right for this story and it just wouldn't work out right! All they did was snuggle because 1. they were cold because the power out and 2. they love each other. but that did NOT have sex, k? just wanted you to under stand that. thankies again Dawn!) 


	6. This is Only to Answer Some Questions

Chosen by Destiny  
by Alexpuppy  
  
(a/n: Sorry, this isn't really a chapter but since you all want to know about the Ligra's armor SOOOOOO(ect.) badly, here I go!  
  
The Ligra has basically the same armor as the Liger, but the colors are different.  
Blue = Pink  
Orange = Yellow  
Green = Purple  
The Ligra isn't as power full as the Liger but in stead of that, it has a power that you will learn about later.  
The system used for equipping the Ligra's armor is just like the Ligers, she steps into the back and chooses which she wants. there are more spaces in the hover cargo that could hold armor.  
  
If you have anymore questions, just e-mail me at apuppy@etcny.com) 


	7. Leon Stops By

Chosen by Destiny  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Declaimer: I don't own Zoids or M&Ms, but I don't really care as long as I can write this. All I'm trying to do is make Zoids even more popular!  
  
Chapter 6.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena woke up, wondering ware she was. Then she remembered the last night she had asked Bit if she could snuggle with him. She sat up and realized that bit had already gotten up. She changed and went to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Bit, flipping some pancakes.  
  
"Hi Bit!" Leena said cheerfully as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Hiya!" He replied as he set a plate with a pancake in front of her. She looked it over and she smiled.  
  
"Cute." It was a pancake shaped as a heart. It had mini M&Ms in it that spelled Bit and Leena.  
  
"Thanks. It was really hard to make." He said, sitting down with his own, Mickey mouse shaped pancake. "I hope down mind I used the last of the mini M&Ms."  
  
"Why would I? Anyway, I'm the one eating most of them."  
  
"I never thought of that." they both started eating their pancakes. Soon they were finished and they went in to the rec. room and sat on the couch.  
  
"So,what do you want to do to day? I mean, we could do almost anything but do remember the power is out." Bit said.  
  
"I don't know. I wonder how every one else are."  
  
"Hey, why don't we go swimming?" Bit suggested.  
  
"Sure, but where?"  
  
"Ya know the place we went to get away from Harry? We could go swimming in the lake at the bottom of the cliff!"  
  
"Great idea! I'll go get ready!" Leena said as they both hurried off to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope the hover cargo is still in one piece when we get back." Jamie sighed. They were on their way to get the new power supply.  
  
"Hey, I don't think it was smart leaving Bit and Leena alone. I'm more afraid that Bit won't still be alive when we get back." Said Brad, who was just as worried as Jamie. (a/n: Remember they don't know that Bit and Leena are together yet...)  
  
"She wouldn't do anything to hurt him, believe me." The doc said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jamie asked. `Doc must have lost his mind. Leena hates Bit, doesn't she?' he thought.  
  
"Ya, do they hate each other?" Asked Brad.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, I've just got this gut feeling that they're more then just friends."  
(a/n: does anyone else get the feeling that some parents can read minds?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Canon Ball!" Yelled Bit as he jumped off the cliff and in to the water. It was only about a 25 foot drop and the water was really refreshing.  
  
"So, ya wann'a play a game?" asked Leena, who and swam over to where Bit now was.  
  
"How about Marco Polo?"  
  
"Ok! Your it, Bit!"  
  
"Fine." He closed his eyes and counted to 5.  
  
"Marco!"  
  
"Polo!" Bit swam over to wear he heard it.  
  
"Marco!"  
  
"Polo!" He followed the voice once again.  
  
"Marco, Marco Marco!"  
  
"Polo, Polo, Polo!" (a/n: I love doing that!) Bit swam as fast as he could. He lunged forward and grabbed Leena, pulling her under water with him. He let go and they both swam to the top.  
  
"Your it!" Yelled Bit as he swam off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, they got tried of swimming and headed back. After they dried off, they decide to have lunch.  
  
"So, what do you want to eat?" Asked Bit, getting the makings for a PB and J sandwich.  
  
"I'll have what ever your having, I guess." Bit made the sandwiches, gave Leena hers and sat down next to her. They finished their sandwiches and went to check up on the Liger and Ligra. They got to garage and found that the Liger and Ligra were sitting next to each other, and it almost looked as if they were asleep. (a/n: Do zoids sleep?!?)  
  
"Aww, how cute." Leena whispered, leaning he head on Bit shoulder, this time it wasn't a joke on Harry, but for real. she was so happy to find out that Bit loved her as much as she loved him. Suddenly they found each other kissing.  
  
"Now that's even cuter!" Some one yelled from the door to the garage. It was Leon. They parted, and blush like mad. "Hey, don't worry you two, I'm the only one here. So, you two going out yet?"  
  
"Um, well, I guess. As soon as the power is fixed." Bit replied.  
  
"Anyway, dad told me about what happened and asked me to stop by, ya know, to make sure everything is going fine. They mostly want me to make sure that you, Leena, hadn't killed Bit yet. Apparently, I don't think that will be happening any time soon." Leena and Bit blushed again at that comment. "You don't mind if I stay for awhile, do you?"  
  
"Not at all! Why would we mind?" Asked Leena. Leon gave her a smirk and suddenly realized what he meant. "Oh, don't worry about that. make your self at home!" (a/n: you do know what I mean, right? If you don't, E-MAIL me, don't ask in the review)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around 12:00am, Leon was up getting a snack when he heard a door opening.  
  
`Who's up this late?' he thought as he looked down the hall way to see Leena walking down to Bit's room. `O.O I hope shes not doing what I think shes doing,' he thought `I think they're both to young to do something like that and they no it.'  
  
He quietly followed Leena and picked through the door. Sure enough, Bit let her in his bed. He put his arm around her, kissed her and they both fell asleep.  
  
`So that was all. They just wanted to snuggle? Cute. Brrr. No wonder! Its freezing in here!' Leon thought has he went back to his bed. `Those two are so cute. They deserve to have a good relation ship and I will do every thing in my power to help them.' then he too fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later the next, the three of them were just hanging around, not really doing anything when they got a call from the rest of the Blitz team. (a/n: it's one of those battery ran phones.)  
  
"Hey dad, how's it going?"  
  
"Just fine! And you?"  
  
"Fine. So, why are you calling? Your almost home right?"  
  
"That's what I'm calling about. Well it seems we're going t be a bit late, but you don't need to worry. We'll be there in a few hours!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So, is Bit still alive?" Bit popped his head behind Leon.  
  
"Alive and kicking!" Bit replied. "Oh, and doc, Harry challenged me to a 1 on 1 zoid battle with 10 times the payment and winner gets Leena according to him."  
  
Doc sighed, "What did you do this time, Bit?"  
  
"Hehe... Well, when he came over the other day, we kind of played a mean trick on him. We made him think we were a couple... again.... I can't believe he fell for it again!"  
  
"Well, at least you get 10 times the normal rate!"  
  
"No, actually I only get 5 times. Leena gets the other half."  
  
"Well, see ya later then!"  
  
"Bye Dad." Said Leon and hung up the phone.  
  
"So, winner gets Leena? Who's idea was that, Bit Cloud?" Leon asked smirking once more.  
  
"Harry's! I swear!"  
  
"What ever. Anyway, I just want you to know I think you two are a cute couple. I saw you snuggling last night. Cute, Bit, Cute." Leon said, walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"we're home!" Yelled doc as they walked in the door of the hover cargo.  
  
"Shhhh! They're asleep!" Whispered Leon, showing them a sleeping Leena in Bits arms. Brad and Jamie just kind of stod there for a second, not knowing what to say. There were 2 enemies, asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Leon shooed everyone to their rooms and got some blankets for Bit and Leena who were asleep on the couch.  
  
End Chapter 6.  
  
(a/n: Leon is saying cute to much. But he's right! Bit and Leena are just SOOO cute together! R&R please!) 


	8. Harry bashing

Chosen by Destiny  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. @_@  
  
Chapter 7.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 days later  
  
"well, Harry should be here any minute, Bit. What did you two do to make him so pissed?" Leon asked. "Oh..." He just then remembered that Bit and Leena were a couple.  
  
"No! It's not like that, Leon! We played a trick on him when he visited the other day. Before we did... well, kiss for real, we made him think we were a couple, like we did when I first started battling. This pissed him off and he once again challenged me to a battle over Leena." Bit said. "I already know who will win, though! I kind of have to, come to think of it. Imagine if Harry own!" Bit said as a horrible image of Leena and Harry kissing came into his head. He shook it away quickly.  
  
"Once again, two men fighting for my love!" Leena sighed with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Bit! He's here! And he looks REALLY angry! I still wonder what you did to get his so pissed, but I know you can beat him!" Jamie said over the intercom.  
  
"Ok! Wish me luck!" Said Bit as he stood up. Leena also stood up and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Good luck Bit! I'm rooting for you! GO BIT!" Leena yelled as Bit walked off to the garage, smiling.  
  
`This is gong to be easy!' He thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ready? Fight!" Yelled the judge and Harry lunged at Bit. Bit and the Liger jumped up over Harry.  
  
"Hehehe... Harry, you're never going to win, you now that. Why are you challenging me? Me and Leena are already together and I won her last time too! Why don/'t you just stop now and save your self a lot of grief? I know plenty of girls that would love to get to know you!" Bit suggested as the Liger shot Harry's Iron Kong.  
  
"Well, I'm fighting for the one I love! Not like you would ever do that!" Harry yelled as he tried to punch Bit and the Liger.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing right now?!? I hope you you don't think that I'm doing this just for the money! I'm doing it because I love Leena even more then you do!" Bit yelled as he leaped at Harry, leaving a scratch on the arm.  
  
"Well, I also love Leena!" Harry retorted once again trying to punch Bit.  
  
"ya know what. This all began as a joke. Yeah, a prank! We weren't really a couple when you first came over! We were just kidding around to make some easy cash! But not long after, we did become a couple and this fight is for real now! Not just some scam to make money! Got it!" Bit screamed as he dodged the punch. `I'm going to make him pay for thinking he can come between me and Leena! I'm going to make it so he can't ever try to come between us again! I'm going to tare his Iron Kong to pieces!' Thought Bit as the Liger dashed back to the Hover Cargo to get the . Everyone back at the Hover Cargo had been stunned by what Bit had just said. Well, everyone but Leena and Leon, and the Doc was only a little suprized that he had been right when he said that Leena and Bit did love each other.  
  
"Did I just hear what I think I heard? Leena? Is this true?" Doc asked, looking over to Leena who had tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"I knew he loved me, but I didn't know he loved me that much!" She said. `Oh, Bit, I love you too!' She thought. Everyone else but Leon were taken off guard by this.  
  
"So, you to are a couple now. I just knew it. What did I tell you, Brad? I think you owe my 5 bucks." Doc said smiling over at brad, who had fallen over anime style.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, I'm going to rip your Zoid to pieces! Just watch!" Bit yelled as he and the Liger dashed back into the battle. The Liger opened up his wing blades and ran in-between the iron Kong's legs, cutting them off. "Buster Slash!!!!" Bit yelled as the front blades popped forward and the Liger ran forward, cutting off the Iron Kong's arm.  
  
"I think I win, Harry. Leena's mine, and so it the money!" Bit said happily. The cockpit door opened to the Liger and Bit jumped out. Leena ran out to Bit and gave him a hug. Harry watched as they kissed. He jumped out of his Zoid, trying not to cry.  
  
`So he has finally stolen Leena from me. Well, if I can't have her, no one can.' Harry thought as he walked over to them. He plopped two big bags of money next to them.  
  
"Nice battle, Harry. Sorry `bout your Zoid, got a little carried away there! Well, see ya!" Bit said, picking up the money and giving one bag of money to Leena. "Here Leena, just as I promised! Half the money. And don't even think of giving it back `cause its yours now!" Bit said as he walked with Leena to the Liger. "Here, I'll give you a ride back to the base, Leena." Bit said as he climbed in to the Liger and helped Leena up. They kissed once more and the cockpit door shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Doc, you don't mind if I read you book about Zoids legends, do you?" Jamie asked as he walked in to the rec. room.  
  
"Sure Jamie!" Doc yelled from the other room. Jamie sat down and started reading. 5 minutes later Bit and Leena walk in.  
  
"Hey, Jamie! What are you reading?" Leena asked as they walked up to him.  
  
"Oh , just this interesting legend. I'm just at the end. Heres part of it: "... When the two lover Zoids are brought together, and the chosen once are untied too, the evil will show it's true self and only the two chosen once and lover zoids will be able to fight" Wow, I really like that one." Said Jamie. He looked at Bit and Leena. They both had creeped out expressions on. "Hey guys, what's up with you?" Jamie asked as he got up to see what was wrong with them. He looked at their eyes. They were ghostly blank and scary looking. "Oh, no... Not again! Doc! We have a problem! Bit and Leena have fainted again!" Jamie yelled as Doc and Brad came running to the room, followed by Leon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit and Leena's dream (A/n: Leena's dream, but they both had this dream.)  
  
She was in the Ligra, running ina desert. The sky was black. Next to her was Bit the Liger. They ran off until they just disied t get out. They jumped out and once again it started raining. Bit and Leena hugged and then the outline of a giant Zoid appeared. It raised its gun but this time, it shot and it hit the Liger and then the Ligra. It took Bit and then her. It ran off until it reached the a giant castle. A guy jumped out of the Zoid. He took Bit and Leena to the top tower. He raised a gun to them and....  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
(A/n: Its just like chapter 2! BWHAHAHAHA! The revenge of the cliffhanger! lolololol!) 


	9. The Zero Kanger

1 Chosen By Destiny  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
(A/n: Sorry it took so long but I have major writers block on this fic so if you think of any good ideas, send them to apuppy@etcny.com.)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"It happened again. They both fainted, and awoke at the same time. There's something fishy going on here…" Jamie thought.  
  
"Your right. Maybe we should do some research on the Ligra again. I mean, this just is too weird. It seems to be messing with there heads! They both said they had the same dream again!" Doc said.  
  
"Hey Doc! Watcha talking 'bout?" Bit asked as he and Leena walked in the room.  
  
"Nothing. So, how ya guys feeling?" Doc asked looking over at them.  
  
"Fine!" Leena said walking over and sitting down on the couch. Bit went over and sat next to her.  
  
"I wound how this is all happening. I mean, Leena just finds an Ultimit X and then she and Bit start passing out at the same time, having the same dreams, and then waking up at the same time. Is it all linked some how?" Jamie wounderd.  
  
Somewhere, not to close to the Blitz base…  
  
"So the two people, that boy with the Liger, and his girlfriend, are the two chosen ones?" The man asked.  
  
"I believe so. She was able to pilot the Ligra Zero and he's able to pilot the Liger Zero, just like the legend. Now all we need is the Night Streak and we will be unstop able!" The other man said.  
  
"But what about the Liger and Ligra?" The first man asked.  
  
"If we can find the Night Streak, not even that boy and his girlfriend will be able to stop us! They don't even have the legendary armor yet!" The second guy said, raising his voice a little.  
  
"Sorry sir. But what if they do find it?"  
  
"We're not going to worry about that now, just find the Night Streak and fast, got it?!?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" The first guy said, standing up.  
  
"Good, now be on you're way."  
  
  
  
"The winner is… the Blitz team!" Announced the Judge.  
  
"YES! Another win for us Liger!" Said Bit.  
  
"Yay! We won, we won!" Cheered Leena.  
  
"YAY!" Both Bit and Leena yelled, both the Liger and Ligra were not jumping up and down too.  
  
"Ooookkaay….. Their starting to act like each other too. Weird…." Doc said.  
  
"Yeah, weird." Replied Jamie.  
  
"So, what'cha want to do?" Leena asked Bit.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we can go watch a movie." Bit suggested.  
  
"Ok!" they headed back to the base. They got their snacks and sodas and sat down in front of the TV, and put in a movie. (A/n: Hope you didn't think they were going on a date…. ;^_^)  
  
"Wow, I always love that movie. So, what now?" Leena asked.  
  
"Well, we could go for a run with the Liger and Ligra?" Bit suggested.  
  
"Ok. Sounds like fun." Leena responded, getting up. They headed down to the garage and got in their Zoids. As they ran off, Doc and Jamie walked in to the garage.  
  
"Those two are inseparable now. Creepy. Remember when Bit first joined?" Doc asked, watching the two Zoids running off.  
  
"Yeah, they never seemed to get along. I wound what happened between the two."  
  
  
  
"Wow, its pretty." Leena said, looking at the mountains.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Bit said, looking at a cave on in the mountain.  
  
"I don't know, It's never been there before. Lets go check it out." Leena said starting up the Ligra.  
  
"Ok! Lets go up to that cave Liger." Bit told his Liger. Once they got there, they noticed something weird.  
  
"There's a huge rock door like thing!" What's with this?" Bit asked, jumping out of the Liger. Leena jumped out of the Ligra too.  
  
"I don't know, but there's some sort of carving in the door." She said. They walked up to it.  
  
"Oh my god! It reminds me of the carvings in the rock where they found the Fury! But there are two here. They look like…." Bit started.  
  
"The Liger and the Ligra!" the said together.  
  
"But what does it mean?" Leena asked.  
  
"I don't know." Bit said. He put his hand up to feel the carving that looked like the head of the Liger. When his hand toughed it, Bit started to glow green.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Bit said. Leena toughed her hand to the carving of the Ligra. She to started to glow, but purple. Suddenly, the big rock doors started to open.  
  
"What just happened?" Leena asked. "And why am I still glowing?" She and Bit were still glowing.  
  
"I don't know. Should we go in?" He asked.  
  
"Why not?" Leena said. They walked in. It was cold and dark. They heard footprints behind them.  
  
"Who's there?" Bit yelled.  
  
"RoAr!!!!" It was just the Liger and Ligra. They had followed Bit and Leena in.  
  
"You guys scared us! Don't do that!" Leena scolded. Ligra gave a little growl.  
  
"Its ok, you can come." Leena said.  
  
"Which way do we go?" Bit asked. They had reached a fork.  
  
"Well, why not this way?" Said Leena pointing to the right. Liger gave small growl.  
  
"Liger said that we should go right." Bit said. They started off to the right. They came to another door. They once again found the carvings of the Liger and Ligra. They toughed the carvings again and the door opened.  
  
"Why are we still glowing?" Leena asked looking at her hands.  
  
"I don't know. Hey what's that?" Bit asked. They ran up to something sparkling in the distance. "It looks like new armor for the Liger and Ligra! Wow! Its amazing!" Bit said, looking at the armor. It was black, both of them, both with a sparkling strip going down both sides. It was loaded with different guns, but didn't look to hevy. It had ion boosters and blades. It also had a lot of other stuff.  
  
"Its totally amazing! What should we call it?" Leena asked.  
  
"How about the Zero Kanger? I like it." Bit suggested.  
  
"Yay, it sounds like a great name!" Leena said. "Hey, we stopped glowing!" Leena pointed out.  
  
"I think we stopped glowing when we found the armor. Anyway, lets get this armor back to the base." Somehow, (a/n: I won't get in to it.) they got the two pairs of armor back to the base.  
  
"Where did you find it?" Doc asked.  
  
"In a cave in the western mountains." Bit said.  
  
"A cave? There aren't any caves there." Said Jamie, looking up at the armor. They had loaded them on to the Liger and Ligra.  
  
"Well, anyway, the armor is super strong, like the panzer, and is loaded with guns, but is amazingly light! It has blades and ion busters. It also has a cloaking devise, a force field mechanism, retractable glider wings, smoke screen generators, hologram projectors and a charge particle canon in its mouth! This armor is amazing! It has all of that and is more maneuverable, fast, and stronger then any other Zoid!" Doc said, inspecting the armor out. "I'm so glad its ours! And we have two! One for the Liger, and one for the Ligra!"  
  
"Can't wait for the next battle!" Bit said.  
  
"But we just had a battle to day!" Leena reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
"But we also have a battle in a few days." Jamie reminded them.  
  
"Yay! We're going to cream them! We're going to cream them!" Bit and Leena began to sing, dancing out of the hanger.  
  
"They are really starting to act like each other." Doc sighed. They seemed to be acting a little bit like both of them. They both seemed to have Leena's temper. Just yesterday Doc had walked in on Bit chasing Jamie around who was holding Bit's cookie. Both Leena and Bit also seemed to be acting silly like Bit. Always dancing around and having fun.  
  
Somewhere, not anywhere near the Blitz base…  
  
"Sir! We found it! The Night Streak!" A man yelld, running up to an older man.  
  
"Good job, go get Andrew. Tell him the Night Streak is here." The older man responded.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Said the first man, running off.  
  
"With the Night Streak, and Andrew, the last chosen one, we will be able to resurrect the Backdraft, and finally be able to take over the ZBC! We'll be unstoppable! Even if the others two chosen ones have the Zoids, they'll never be able to beat us with out legendary armor!" Said the older man.  
  
  
  
"Ready…. Fight!" Announced the judge. It was the Blitz team vs. the Lightning team. They had been on a big winning streak lately, mainly because of the new boosters they had gotten on their Lightning Saixs.  
  
"You're going down Jack!" Bit yelled, charging at him. He made a hologram of the Liger, the exact second he turned on the clocking devise. The hologram jumped up as if to do the strike laser claw so Jack moved back. Just then, before Jack realized were he was of real, he pounced up.  
  
"Strike…." The Liger's claws began to glow yellow.  
  
"Laser…" He closed in for the kill.  
  
"Claw!" Bit yelled, landing on Jack, freezing his system.  
  
"Good job Bit Cloud. Nice armor." Jack said.  
  
"Thanks, not to bad you're self." Bit replied. On the other side of the battle field….  
  
Leena was taking on one of the other Saixs.  
  
"You're going down!" Leena yelled.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Believe me, my Zoid is a bazillion times better than yours, you don't stand a chance!" Leena then ran at the Saix. She turned on the clocking devise. She stopped and turned on the smoke screen. The Saix wandered around a bit until it spotted Leena.  
  
"Your stupid thinking I would fall for that!" The pilot yelled, shooting at where the Ligra used to be.  
  
"Your right! I would be stupid to do what you're thinking I'm doing!" Leena said. "Buster Slash!" She yelled, blades popping forward for the attack. She ran full force at the Saix. When the smoke cleared, the Saix was missing two legged. "Yes! One more to go." She ran off to where the last one was. How ever, the Saix had shook up on her. Just as she saw it, it jumped up, about to attack her. Leena quickly activated the shield. The saix hit the shield. Once it hit the shield, it stayed in mid air for a second. Bit used this time to shot a not charged particle beam at the saix, cutting odd the back of the Zoid.  
  
"Yes! We didn't even get hit once! We rock!" Both Leena and Bit said. "We beat them all by our self's! Brad didn't anything!"  
  
"Good job team. Or rather Bit and Leena. Your armor is perfect!" Said Doc.  
  
Somewhere… you know what I mean…  
  
"Sir! We have been informed that the Blitz team does have the Legendary armor!" A man said, running up to the old man.  
  
"Don't worry about that now! Continue work on the Night Streak!" The old man said.  
  
"Yes Sir!" The first man said, then left.  
  
End chapter 8  
  
(A/n: Review and I'll write more!) 


	10. Strange Happenings

Chosen By Destiny  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had major writer's block!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"OH JAMIE!!!!" Doc yelled, walking in to the rec. room.  
  
"Yeah?" Jamie replied, putting down the book he had been reading.  
  
"I got you a surprise!" Jamie followed Doc in to the hanger.  
  
"Pierce!" Jamie ran up to his friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I found this Zoid a few days ago. It's a flying Zoid, and it's amazing! The only problem is that I can't pilot it. But I know you're a good pilot, so I thought maybe you could." Jamie looked up at the Zoid behind her.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's a type of Raynos, but much stronger, and faster." Jamie inspected the blue Zoid.  
  
"Well, I'll try" Jamie jumped in to the cockpit of the Zoid, and took off.  
  
"Like I said, he's a great pilot." Doc and Pierce watched Jamie flying around, then landed.  
  
"That's even better then my old Zoid!"  
  
"You can have it."  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
~~  
  
"I'm board." Leena sighed. She and Bit had nothing to do. They just sat there. Then Bit got an idea.  
  
"Hey, Leena. When we were in the cave, we went right. But what about going left?" Bit asked.  
  
"Good idea! Maybe there will be another cool something." Bit and Leena got up and ran to their Zoids.  
  
"See ya later Doc! We'll be back soon!" Bit yelled as the cockpit the to Liger shut and Bit and Leena ran off in the Liger and Ligra.  
  
~~  
  
"This is the cave, right?" Bit asked as the walked up the cave.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Leena said as they jumped out of their Zoids.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Bit and Leena turned around to see a cloaked man.  
  
"What do you want?" Bit demanded, something just didn't feel right about that man.  
  
"I want you two dead!" The man yelled he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Leena. BANG!!!! Leena prepared her self for the impact of the bullet, but it never came.  
  
"Bit!" Leena yelled realizing what had happened. Bit had pushed Leena out of the way and the bullet had hit him in the arm.  
  
~~  
  
"Well, anyway, I think it might be a good idea if…" Jamie trailed off.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Doc asked, wondering why Jamie had stopped.  
  
"I don't know. I felt something. I'm not sure what." Jamie replied, looking around.  
  
"I'm sure it was just your imagination."  
  
"Yeah." Jamie sighed. 'But was it?'  
  
~~  
  
At the same time…  
  
Brad was sitting in his room reading his book. Brad looked up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He got up and looked around. "It was like some sort of snap in my head. What the hell was it? Oh well, I'm probably just hungry." He got up and went to get a snack.  
  
~~  
  
Also at the same time…  
  
"So Leon, what do you want to do today?" Naomi asked Leon as she took a sip from her tea. She looked up at Leon who was looking around. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I felt something weird. It was probably just me."  
  
~~  
  
"Bit! Are you ok?" Leena asked, leaning down to help him up.  
  
"Well, besides the bullet in my arm, sure." He said, standing up. He looked up at were the guy had been. "Hey, where's that guy?" They looked around. Suddenly Leena got hit in the back of the head with something and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
~~  
  
'It happened again! What was it? I know it wasn't me.' Jamie looked around again.  
  
~~  
  
'Well, it must not be that I'm hungry 'cause it just happened again.' Brad thought as he finish eating his sandwich.  
  
~~  
  
"What the heck was that?" Leon said as he looked up again from his coffee.  
  
~~  
  
"Leena!" Bit tried to wake Leena up. "Who are you?" Bit asked, looking around for the man.  
  
"You'll know soon enough." The man said, and all went black.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
(A/N: Sorry about it being so short. But I have a really good idea know.) 


	11. A Little Joke and the Begining to the Le...

Chosen By Destiny  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Where are Bit and Leena?" Jamie asked, walking in to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, they left yesterday and they still aren't back. What are they doing?… Never mind, I don't want to know what they're doing…" Brad said, sipping him coffee.  
  
"You don't think… They wouldn't… Would they? Aren't they a little young for that?" Doc asked, hoping her little girl didn't doing anything stupid.  
  
"I don't know doc. Who knows. You'll know in a few months." Brad laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Ok, now that's NOT funny! I'm too young to be a grandfather!" Doc cried dropping his newspaper.  
  
"Don't worry Doc, I'm sure they didn't do anything. They probably just got lost, or lost track of time." Jamie suggested, hoping he was right. "They'll be back anytime now."  
  
"I hope."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Leena asked, sitting up. She seemed to be in a dungeon cell. She remembered a pain in the back of her head, but then all went black. She looked around and saw Bit laying on the ground next to her. "Bit! Get up! Please get up!" no response. She checked his wound. His arm was hurt because of the bullet and he had a large gash in his chest. Just then the door opened.  
  
"Well, your awake. To bad your 3 protectors haven't raised yet. They should have saved you. But it's too late now." A man said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leena asked. "I think you have the wrong people."  
  
"No, you're them. The legendary pilots of the Xs. But the last ultimate X, the Night Streak is going to win. You'll see. The Fury and the Night Streak will wipe out the ZBC once and for all!" Just then there was a loud bang. The man in the door fell dead. Another man stepped in.  
  
"Nice to see you two again." It was the man who had given the Ligra to Leena!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Leena asked.  
  
"I'm going to help you." Then the man waved his hand around and said a few weird words. Just then Bit started to move.  
  
"What happened?" He tried to sit up, but failed.  
  
"Oh my god! Bit! Your ok!" Leena helped him sit up and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Now that your both awake, its time you learned you destiny." The man said as he sat down in front of the two.  
  
  
  
End chapter 10  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry it was short, but that was two in one day, so don't complain.) 


	12. The Legend is Told

Ok, you all know the name, you know Zoids doesn't belong to me, and you know its by me! On with the story!  
  
  
  
"Its time you learned your destinies." The man said.  
  
"Our destinies?" Leena asked.  
  
"Yes. You two were destined to meet, even from before you were born, as if Chosen by Destiny. The Blitz Team was no accident, either." The man said, sitting down in front of Bit and Leena.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bit asked. This whole thing didn't make sense.  
  
"Well, Bit, you didn't just so happen to come across the Blitz Team. Neither did Jamie or Brad." Then man explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In the legend, the two worriers meet. Their three protectors also shall find the two and protect them as they continue their journey, whether they know it or not. Your friends, Jamie and Brad, are two of the protectors."  
  
"What about the third?" Bit asked.  
  
"That would be your brother, Leena. Leon. He also didn't just so happen to get an idea to leave the Blitz Team. Before the three can become true protectors, they must reunite with their Zoids. Leon left in search of his Blade Liger. When Brad continued to search for the shadow fox. He didn't know why he wanted to find it, but deep in side he was on a mission to find his Zoid, the shadow fox, even though he didn't know that."  
  
"But I thought dr. Lydon made the shadow fox." Leena said.  
  
"It Layon, not Lydon, Leena." Bit whispered in Leena's ear.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, he didn't make it. He found it and was so proud of it he just called it his own. Anyhow, just yester day, Jamie found his Zoid. Know, all of the legendary worriers have been reunited with their Zoids. It is time for the finale show down. I have been watching you, Bit Cloud, for quiet some time now. Ever since you drove into the first Zoid battle and found the Liger Zero, I've been watching you. I watched as you and Leena got quiet close, and I knew she was the other warrior. Also in the legend, the two legendary warriors are sopost to be lovers, and that is what keeps them alive. How ever, if your love is not true, the night streak shall not only rip apart your soles, but the soles of the entire world. The worlds future is in your hands. Rise to meet you destinies, or parish along with the world. It's your choice. What do you say? If you chose to raise to your destinies, I can grant you both the powers of the legendary warriors." The man stood up.  
  
"I'll fight." Bit said, slowly standing up.  
  
"Me too." Leena stood up next to Bit.  
  
"Very good. Maybe we stand a chance after all." The man smiled. "Now prepare your selves." He lifted up a hand and said a few word. The felling was amazing! Bit and Leena could fell the power flowing through their veins. "Until we meet again." Then the man diapered.  
  
"My wounds! He healed the bullet wound and the cut in my chest!" Bit was amazed! He felt better then ever. "Well, its time we start going. Like he said, we either raise to meet our destiny, or parish with the world. I say we fight." Then Bit and Leena left the cell and headed down the hall to the hanger. They found their Zoids and headed back to the base.  
  
End chap  
  
  
  
(A/N: Once again it was short, but its because its late. Cya!) 


End file.
